


Wooly Blanket

by St0rmy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M, POV Dirk, Prison Sex, Sub Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You swore silence at the beginning of this exercise and haven't cried out yet.</p>
<p>Not even to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooly Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Another work that had originally been posted to Tumblr.

The air is tepid just edging on chilly in this breezeless chamber, and you can feel its humidity on your clammy skin. With your eyes closed your hearing gains twofold acuity, and you listen to the far-away drip of water from an exposed pipe. It ticks away two-second intervals to which you time your breath. Two drips, inhale. Two drips, exhale. The rhythm helps you relax your strained muscles and you hang your head, silently willing your awareness to rise above you like smoke and drift away.

“I’ll ask you one. Last. Time.”

Your eyes snap open as the booming voice invades your thoughts. Wrenched out of your meditation, your body reminds you of your current predicament. Your sore knees press into the surface of a scratchy wool blanket atop a hard spring mattress. Your aching wrists are bound and fastened to the metal bedframe, forcing you prostrate. You have been stripped of all clothing and all rights to your own body, forced to present yourself in this piteous position until your admit to your crime.

The right side of the mattress sinks down under the weight of a heavy black boot as your captor leans in close. The light in the chamber is dim and you can just make out the glint of his square-rimmed glasses and his contemptible shit-eating grin. Jake’s breath rolls over your face, smelling of sweet mint.

“Are. You. Guilty?” He draws out the words, speaking to you like you’re some kind of idiot. You’re not sure why he expects an answer this time. You swore silence at the beginning of this exercise and haven’t cried out yet.

Not even to scream.

You glare at him over the top of your arm. You say nothing.

After a tense pause, you catch the blur of his left arm in your periphery. You screw your eyes shut as the cane comes down across the backs of your thighs again. One, two, three, four, five new welts join the crosshatches that stain your creamy skin pink and red. On the sixth strike, the cane lingers at your skin.

Although you’ve hunched your shoulders tightly and sucked in your breath, not a sound escapes your throat.

You feel Jake grab a chunk of your hair and wrench your head back, arching your spine. “Keep your head up!” he barks, releasing your hair and tapping the cane threateningly under your chin. “I want you to see your bloody face when I strike you.”

A flare of anger lights in your chest and you turn toward him, an ugly snarl etched into your features. He is still grinning, his face mere inches from yours. If he would be man enough to untie you and engage in a fair strife, you’d lay him out right here.

Instead, you spit in his face.

He jerks back, dropping the cane to remove his glasses and wipe his face. “Ha ha! Still have some fight left in you, eh, old boy?”

The laugh was fake. Just as quickly as he backed away from you, he strikes your face. You turn away sharply but still emit no sound. You taste blood on your tongue.

You turn back and dare to raise your eyes to him again. His features are darkened by ill intent.

“That’s all right, chap. I like doing this the hard way.”

His hands move to his shorts and he starts undoing his belt and zipper. You begin to struggle immediately, trying to worm your wrists out of their binds to no avail. For a moment, he savors watching you panic, freeing his cock and giving it a few gentle strokes. You eye his thick erection, the sight of which makes your own cock twitch, but you don’t stop jerking your arms in an effort to escape.

He is on you in an instant, kneeling between your legs and grabbing your hips to steady you. You wrench your body to the side and he wraps a strong arm around your waist, propping his opposite leg up to brace you against. He mounts you, cock dangling threateningly against your ass. Its tip brushes against your taint and electricity jolts up your spine. His free hand is around your throat, thumb and forefinger curled beneath your jaw, forcing you to tilt your head back. You tremble beneath his commanding touch, both excited by his willingness to take what he wants and somewhere slightly terrified.

He is still fully clothed and his starchy cotton shirt is damp with sweat. The buttons dig into your spine as he presses down on you, but you hold his weight, refusing to yield even an inch. He chuckles at your bull-headed nature, even as your trembling shoulders betray your fear.

“You know what, Strider,” he croons as his forearm slides up your torso. His elbow digs into your side, keeping you pinned against his opposite leg. “You’ve been admirably silent throughout this affair.” He takes one of your nipples between two calloused fingers.

“I’d settle for any noise out of you at this point.”

He pinches down and twists, and you scrunch your eyes shut again. He pulls your flesh and pinches in cruelly with his nails. Your lips are parted in a defiant snarl, but that’s all he gets out of you. He presses his palm against your throat, searching for any reaction in your voice box, but feels nothing.

He lets go of you completely.

You hang your head and release the breath you’ve been holding. You silently pant beneath him, acutely feeling the fatigue in your body. Your knees are sliding apart, your chest sinks toward the mattress, and you rest your forehead against your arm. The chill air against your fevered skin makes you shiver.

When goosebumps rise across your back, however, it is for a very different reason. Jake is gripping your erection in his hand, firm and insistent, taking the reins on your body. Your muscles engage once again to raise you up and you obediently arch your back for him, fearing the sensations he would cause if you didn’t. His other hand presses against your inner thigh, in an area only a lover should caress, forcing your legs farther apart for him.

You hear him spit into his hand and the wet noises of him slicking up his own cock. A feeling of dread settles in the pit of your stomach. You feel his weight shifting on the mattress as he leans in close to you, and the head of his cock presses against your entrance.

You jump.

“Wait!!”

Jake freezes in his tracks and releases your willing cock. He slides up alongside you and a tender hand cups your cheek. “What is it?” he asks, the look of a concerned lover scrawled across his boyish features. “Oh golly, are you alright?”

“Yes,” you breathe, resting your forehead against his and taking comfort in this tender pause. “I’d rather you use the lube in my drawer, though. It will feel much more… enjoyable.”

Jake tenderly kisses your temple and is off of the bed in a flash. For a moment, you are grounded back in reality. You are kneeling on your own bed, atop the rough blanket you found at the very back of your closet. The discovery of said blanket and the comment that it looked like an inmate’s state-issued bedding were what prompted this play in the first place. The steely afternoon sky outside your window helped solidify the setting, making your bedroom feel like a dark solitary confinement cell.

It’s rare that you can talk Jake into being the dominant partner of any sexual adventure, especially of such deviant nature, but when you do he performs spectacularly. You turn to watch him as he fumbles through your drawer and marvel at how your clumsy, goofy boyfriend somehow manages to step into the fantasy role of the callous warden so effortlessly. All those nights spent watching shitty action films have apparently been paying off.

When he returns, Jake tosses the bottle of lube at the foot of the bed and kneels next to you momentarily, stroking your cheek. The prolonged tenderness causes you to become acutely aware of your licks: your thighs are stinging, your shoulders nearing a point of excruciating strain, and previously-inflicted scratches and bites feel colder than the surrounding skin.

“You sure you’re alright, mate?” he asks, and you nod with enthusiasm. You look up and flash him a defiant grin.

“You’ll need to be tougher than that to get anything out of me, warden.”

Jake returns your grin and his eyes darken. The grip on your cheek goes from caressing to cruel, and he hooks his thumb into the corner of your mouth. He moves to straddle your outstretched arms and immediately you are back in the chamber, at the mercy of your sadistic captor.

Jake angles his cock toward you and brushes it against your lips. You draw your head back as far as you can to avoid his caress. Your breath comes in quick gasps as you eye the girth of his swollen arousal.

“Suck,” he commands.

When you fail to comply, he grips the back of your neck and brings your face toward his groin. His erection invades your mouth, forcing your lips apart. He introduces half of his length to your mouth and stops, waiting for your move.

“Suck it,” he harshly repeats.

The glare you give him is full of venom, but you are in no position to refuse. You begin working your tongue in waves across the bottom of his cock and pressing around it with your lips. He groans, arching back slightly and keeping his eyes on your vulgar performance, drinking in the sight of your mouth filled with his manhood. You flick the tip of your tongue against his frenulum, knowing that it will drive him mad without giving him release.

“Yes… That’s good…”

After enjoying a few minutes of your indecent performance, Jake begins moving his hips against your mouth. You try to pull your head away, but he has moved so far forward that you can’t get his cock out of your mouth. You realize you’re in trouble when he grips the back of your head and before you can make a sound he’s fucking your mouth. He emits a husky groan, leaning over you, engulfing you. The head of his cock presses into the back of your throat, suppressing your choking sounds, and he gets in several long, deep thrusts in before pulling away.

You hang your head, gagging and coughing into the rough wool blanket. You feel lightheaded and euphoric.

Your cock twitches and strains for attention.

“Still nothing, eh?” Jake moves behind you and drizzles a generous helping of lube over your ass. The liquid feels frigid and you jump in surprise. “Well, this is sure to make you say _something_ …”

With the swiftness and precision of a predator, he enters your body. You gasp, taken off guard by the suddenness of penetration, and your well-constructed defenses begin to crumble immediately. Although he enters you quickly, he stops once he's penetrated you fully, his broad fingers hooked against your hips to keep you in place. You press your face into the blanket, struggling to remain silent as your body gradually adjusts to his width.

As Jake begins to thrust into your body, you begin to gasp and sigh, unable to hide your joy at finally being penetrated. He laughs and grips your throat again, tilting your head up to project your voice.

“That’s it,” Jake growls, firmly holding your throat. “Sing for me.”

His thrusts are rough and short, and you savor the sound of his balls slapping against your skin. The longer he fucks you, the less control you have over your voice and you begin to openly cry out, giving him what he wants with the vain hope that he will relent. This has the opposite effect, rather; Jake angles his thrusts against that sweet spot inside your body. You are beginning to lose control.

“Ahh… ah-! _Fuck_ , yes!!” He has released your throat and now moves his hand between your thighs. He coats his hand with what precum hasn’t yet stained the blanket and, finding that it isn’t enough, leans forward to push his hand into your face. That lean gives him a much deeper penetration angle, and you feel like you’re going to lose consciousness.

“Taste how good I make you feel,” he gruffly commands.

Your tongue generously coats his fingers with saliva and you savor your own sweet taste on his skin. When his hand returns to your erection and begins servicing it generously, even those sensations cannot compare with the fireworks going off inside your body. You press your face into the mattress, hiking your hips up high and offering yourself entirely to him. His thrusts double in speed and his assault on your cock is relentless.

“Come on,” he growls, leaning back and giving you his all.

He is forcing you to cum first.

“ _F-f-fuuuck_ , Ja-… Jake! Tha-ank you!!” You press your face into the mattress and scream, although you don’t hear your own words. You empty yourself into his hand.

“Oh, god..!” His own excited gasps quicken as he bears down, curling his body around your back and gripping your waist with his arm. There is no way to escape as he begins cumming, biting your shoulder as he does.

He fills you up until his thick cum trickles down your thighs.

Your ears are ringing and you feel a distinct floating sensation, even as you sink onto your stomach when Jake removes himself from your body. You lay panting with unseeing half-lidded eyes. The next sensation you note is being lifted onto Jake’s warm torso. He has removed his damp clothes and lays with you in the nude, wrapping a softer blanket around you and sharing his warmth with you.

You have lost all concept of time and have no idea how long you lay with him like this. When you lift your head he warmly kisses your dry lips and offers you a cool glass of water. You marvel at how heavy the glass feels in your hand and it takes you several seconds for you to remember how to drink.

“How do you feel?” he asks, nuzzling your cheek affectionately.

You empty half the glass without realizing it and gasp for air when you finish. “Marvelous,” you rasp out, just now discovering that your voice is hoarse from screaming.

“Good,” Jake croons, setting your glass down for you and wrapping you up in both of his strong arms. “When you feel rested enough, I can clean you up, mate.”

You settle your head into the crook of his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. Jake is such a doting partner, indulging even your most secret fantasies. You smile, whispering a soft “thank you” before sleep claims your consciousness.


End file.
